How to love a Hanyou in 30 days
by InuTime
Summary: Kagome is popular and pretty, but when her arch rival kikyo dares her to try and get a Hanyou named Inuyasha to fall in love with her in 30 days, kagome isnt one to turn down a challange, but she didnt count on feelings of love clouding her judgment...
1. Normal

**How to love a hanyou in 30 days**

**Chapter 1, Normal**

Kagome was your everyday popular girl; she was 15 and had dark-brown hair. She walked slowly down the crowded street towards her school. "Kagome! Hey! Kagome wait up!" she heard Songo her best friend running up behind her. She turned around and smiled, "hey!" they continued walking to their school in silence.

Inuyasha sat in his desk leaning back while her played cards with his friend Miroku, though they weren't really playing because Miroku was to busy talking to a girl who sat in the front row, Songo was her name. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took a peek at Miroku's cards, it wasn't cheating, it was… No, it was cheating.

Kikyo, his ex-girlfriend, walked into the room. She turned to Inuyasha and sat down next to him. "Hi! I was wondering if you want to—""No" Inuyasha cut her off, he had no interest in Kikyo, they had gone out freshman year and she ended up cheating on him with some guy named Naraku. "Well, you don't have to be rude!"

she stood up and was about to walk away when Kagome walked into the room and walked over to Songo, Miroku looked up at Songo, she was to busy talking to Kagome to notice his hand sneaking up to her bum, Songo's eyes widened as she was in mid-sentence, she swirled around and smacked Miroku on the face, smirking they walked away leaving him with two large on his head.

Kagome was walking through the halls when she felt a sting on her neck, instinctively, she swatted at it and her teacher Mr. Myouga, a flea demon. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry" He puffed himself out and landed on Kagome's nose. "Kagome, you're missing an assignment in my class, I need you to stay after today to make it up…" "WHAT! I can't have a detention! My mom will kill me!" "It's not a detention, it's just until you finish the paper, ill see you after school."

The flea hoped off her nose and was out of sight. Right then her arch rival Kikyo walked out of the bathroom. 'Great, this is just what I need!' Kagome thought grimly. "Kagome…" Kikyo sneered, "nice to see you here, Kikyo" she didn't feel up to a verbal battle today. "I heard you got detention, its okay, I always knew you were a bad seed, not everyone can be perfect, like Me."

She smiled, "Oh Kikyo, it's just a stay in, but I wouldn't put it past you, you always get things wrong." Kagomes sarcastic smile was plastered on the whole time, unlike Kikyo's which was nowhere to be seen was.

"You think you're really great don't you! You think you can get whatever you want! Well you can't!" Kikyo spat. "And what can't I get?" Kagome knew she sounded down-right bitchy, but Kikyo just knew what buttons to push!

They had hated each other ever since they were four; Kikyo had shot her with an arrow on purpose. "Hmmm, a life!" Kikyo loved making Kagome mad, "and one other thing," an idea had popped into her head, she could challenge kagome…

"Inuyasha, I bet you can't get him to love you" "What! Puh-lease! Is that the best you can do kikyo? Of course I can, but what's in it for me?" Kikyo thought, "I'll leave you alone forever..." "Ok, you're on!" "But, if you don't get him to love you, and admit it, then you have to be my slave and do whatever I say!" Kagome bit her lip, that sounded a little far-fetched.

Kikyo was smiling like a crazy person, oh she would do anything to wipe that smile off her face, "You're on! In 30 days Inuyasha WILL love me" Kikyo frowned; she turned and walked away to her bus.

Kagome slowly turned the doorknob to Mr. Myouga's room, she walked into the room and saw almost all the seats were taken, she sighed, there was an empty seat next to some half-demon. She sat down and looked around the room nervously.

She turned to the hanyou next to her, that wasn't a hanyou that was that one perverted guy that liked Songo. He leaned over, "I hate to be rude, especially since you're so cute (he winked) but my friend is going to sit there." Kagome smiled, "well, he isn't here right now, so I'm going to sit here. Okay?"

right then Kagome spotted something red in front of her. She turned forward and found that Inuyasha was standing there, she fell out of her and on top if him in surprise, Inuyasha was fast and caught her before she hit the floor, blushing, she stood and brushed herself off, "Thanks" she said. "That's my seat you're in…"

Kagome blushed even more, "Ohhhh" 'Great! I'm supposed to get this guy to love me and I start out by falling on him then taking his seat!' "Here, you can have it" Kagome walked away before he could say anything else. She found a seat all the way across the room from him and a made point of looking in any direction then his.

When Mr. Myouga dismissed everyone Kagome was the first one to leave, as she darted down the hallway she heard a noise behind her, she turned around and found herself looking at Inuyasha. "Hi" She smiled up at him, he actually was pretty cute, and she'd even say hot, he had long silver hair, golden eyes, and cute dog ears to top it off.

Inuyasha just realized he was sitting there staring at this girl, "Uh, hey." He brought his hand up to scratch his ear ,after a long silence she said something about having to go home, after she was gone he thought to himself, 'that was awkward, I wonder what it is about her, I can't seem to get her out of her mind.'

He saw Miroku at the end of the hall and went to talk to him, "Hey, there's this party on Saturday at Koga's house, do you want to come?" Miroku said, "I don't know, I don't like Koga, I don't want to be in the guys house." "Yea, but it'll be fun man, c'mon! You could ask that chick that wouldn't get out of your spot, and maybe she could, I don't know, bring a friend…"

Miroku had a special friend in mind, Songo, "I, what makes you think I want to invite her!" Inuyasha got mad when people assumed things. "Okay! Do it for me! C'mon man! I want to make a move on her friend…" Inuyasha was silent. "Okay, I'll give you 20 bucks" "Make it 30 and I'll buy her a rose." Miroku smiled, "Okay"

**A/N **I hope you guys like it! I know its slow but the next chapter will be a lot better Ill update after I get 1 review (gotta start somewhere!)


	2. Learning The Rules

**How to love a Hanyou in 30 days**

**  
Chapter 2: Learning the rules**

"Yea, but it'll be fun man, c'mon! You could ask that chick that wouldn't get out of your spot, and maybe she could, I don't know, bring a friend…" Miroku had a special friend in mind, Songo, "I, what makes you think I want to invite her!"

Inuyasha got mad when people assumed things. "Okay! Do it for me! C'mon man! I want to make a move on her friend…" Inuyasha was silent. "Okay, I'll give you 20 bucks" "Make it 30 and I'll buy her a rose." Miroku smiled, "Okay"

Kagome silently cursed herself as she saw Inuyasha coming down the hall toward her, she had been up half the night thinking of ways to get him to love her….

_Flashback…_

_Kagome pranced around her mirror and said "Hey cutie, why don't you come sit with me?" She winked at the reflection as if it were Inuyasha, then she doubled over laughing. 'Something tells me he's not that kinda guy' she thought laughing._

_'I better see what I can dig up on him… There are only three people who can help me…' she picked up her phone and dialed Eri's number. ring No answer, ring still no answer, riiinnngg "Hello?" Eri's voice was low, "Hey, its Kagome… I need your help."_

_"Kagome… DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" She found her voice. Kagome looked at the clock, oops, 1:30. "Uhh, well, I didn't know… can you help me anyways?" She knew it wasn't the best sorry, but what could she say? 'Sorry I woke you up. Will you help me with a guy problem?' Yea right… Eri sighed, "Depends, if I say 'no' will you go away?"_

_Kagome smiled, "No, I'll just beg more." "Okay, whatdaya need?" "Okay, I made this, this bet… And I have to get a guy to fall in, love with me in 30 days… I need you to get me some dirt on him… Can you help me out?" She heard Eri sigh, "Kagome, I've told you that you shouldn't make those types of bets, I really don't support that…"_

_Kagome waited, she always said this, now to tell her why… "I'm only doing it because of kikyo! She dared me to! You know I can't not take a dare! Plus, if I do, she goes bye bye! C'mon..." "Kikyo…" Eri's voice was dripping with disgust._

_"Okay, ill help you, who's the guy?" Her voice was perky suddenly, no surprise, Eri loved messing around in peoples business. "It's Inuyasha" "WHAT, I'm sorry Kagome, but I don't think even you could pull that off, he has a heart of ice, ever since Kikyo cheated on him, he hasn't dated a girl since." Kagome's mouth dropped, "Inuyasha and Kikyo? Hmmm, never thought that could happen."_

_"Yea, they were totally into each other, until inuyasha caught Kikyo with some loser named Naraku like making out with him" "Poor Inuyasha…" "yea, it would suck to be him, but here's what I know"Eri said. Kagome sighed, "Okay, no one knows what his weakness is, its doubtful he has one, he has one night when he's human, but no one knows when, his best friend is that perverted guy Miroku, Uhh, wow, I don't know much, I'll see what I can find out, but can I go back to sleep now? I was having a good dream…"_

_Kagome smiled, "About Mikou?" she could almost hear Eri blushing through the phone, and then the line went dead. 'Did she just hang up on me? I don't know why she gets embarrassed… it's just some guy, she has a new pick of the week almost everyday now.' Kagome sighed and started practicing pick up lines in the mirror again…_

_Flashback over…_

"Uhh, are you there Kagome?" Inuyasha was waving his hand in her face, Kagome snapped back into reality and realized she had just been staring into space, she mentally kicked herself. "Yea, sorry, I was just. Uhh, thinking that's all."

"Okay… I was wondering if you wanted to go to Koga's party this Saturday with me." "Koga? You hate Koga, it was you that socked him in the face last year right?" 'Great, now I'm gonna have to explain…" Inuyasha thought, 'why can't she just say yes and make this easy?" "Yea, but well, I'm just gonna go and wanted to know if you would come with me."

"Okay, pick me up at eight." She turned and waked away, she had never been good at getting guys to like her, sure she was pretty, but they seemed more interested in girls like kikyo that give it away like cake at a weight-watcher convention. Kagome was full with confidence as she opened the door to her pre-AP class; she didn't even see kikyo scowling at her from the bathroom door.

"Okay! Take a deep breath! Everything is okay! I'm here, Kagome! Look at me in the face, NOW!" Ayumi said as she looked down at her hyperventilating friend. Kagome took a looonggg deep breath and held it in. "Uhh, okay, breath out now." The air spilled out of Kagome's mouth and oddly she felt relieved.

It was Friday and she hadn't remembered about Inuyasha and the party, she needed her friends to tutor her in the arts of dating, but it wasn't working well, first they had tried to teach her to seduce, yea, that didn't work, she ended up looking more like she was trying to rob them than seduce, then they attempted to teach her to 'dirty dance' she ended up tripping over her bedpost and falling on Eri who landed on the floor with a thud.

Now they were all talking in a small circle. Small circle: Songo, "Okay, next we need to make her up, she doesn't even wear eyeliner!" "No no no, we need to go back to seducing, she has no hope in dancing…" Eri said rubbing her bottom. "Honestly, we should take it one step at a time, first we try seducing again, then dancing, and tomorrow when the actual party is, we can make her up." Ayumi said in a 'that's final' tone.

They all agreed and started advancing towards kagome with an evil grin. "I'm so in charge of this one" Eri said, she was the most experienced of them all, if anyone could seduce, it was her. "Okay, when you're around Inuyasha, tuck your hair behind your ear, and mess with your shirt and stuff, it always get guys attention. And wear hoops, maybe you'll get lucky and a strand of hair will get caught up in it and if he likes you, he'll un-tuck it" Eri said smiling, "It's after he does that that he'll kiss you."

"WHAT! Who said I want him to kiss me, I'm saving my first kiss for (she mumbled) someone special." "Whatever just don't get so close that he can kiss you, because after we're done with you, no guy in school will be able to keep away from you!" Her smile was even bigger, "You're starting to scare her Eri," came Songo's gentle voice from behind them. After about thirty minutes Kagome had gotten a lot better at seducing, they had even taught her how to pull out a ponytail and swish your hair without it getting caught.

"Okay, now its time for dancing, look, Kagome, I hate to tell you, but you dance like a preschooler, you really need to learn how to dance in high school…" Ayumi said looking Kagome in the eye. "Let's show her how its done." Eri said grinning, Ayumi and Eri had turned on a Usher CD and were now swaying to the music and putting there hands over there heads, 'They need a poll, there is no way I'm dancing like that!' Kagome thought looking in horror at them trying to imagine herself swaying like that. Actually, it wasn't that bad, she could do that!

Kagome began to imitate her friends movements and after ten minutes or so she could dance pretty good, 'wow, I never knew how much fun dancing could be' she thought as they ended 'let it burn'

"Good job Kagome, but, don't freak out if he, well, Uhh, never mind!" Eri said, 'it's better to let her find out herself, oh please let Inuyasha be a nice dancer, I know that Koga is the type of guy that tries to get girls to shove their butts at him, please let Inuyasha be different!' Eri thought, she knew Kagome would freak if Inuyasha did that to her…

**A/N** Like it? I know I said more would happen, but I have homework and I need to do it, so ill post tomorrow

Nomadgirl66: Thanks for reviewing, I didn't think I would get two people in one day, hope you like this next chapter…

Sugersweet pie: I hope you like the story, glad you like the name!


	3. Party Time

Just a reminder, i **DONT **own Inuyasha.. But one day! mwhahha! 

**How to love a hanyou in 30 days…**

**Chapter 3: Party time**

Kagome had been pacing the house for ten minutes. It was Saturday around 7:30 and she couldn't help but be excited. Earlier that day her friends had mobbed her and all she could remember was going to the door then opening it and all her friends running towards her with forty pounds of make-up.

Then they got her to wear a skimpy black dress with no back and it was cut up to the thigh. She had felt so self-conches in it that she wouldn't even come up of the bathroom for them, even though she looked great, it just wasn't something she would wear.

Her friends had talked her into it by saying things like 'you deserve to look good! Kagome I will steal everything else you own if you don't wear it!' some friends they were, NOT! Amazingly when they were done she looked like a super star and not a girl going to some party. She kept pacing around the room until her mother walked in, "If you keep doing that you make a whole in the floor." Her mom had said. Kagome had just kept pacing, "You look great darling! Where did you get that dress?"

Kagome blushed, "Eri let me barrow it…" There was a knock on the door, Kagome went to get it expecting it to be Songo or Eri, when she opened the door she saw Inuyasha standing on her porch with a rose in his left hand. He was wearing a black coat and baggy jeans, his golden eyes seemed like liquid and Kagome melted in them.

After a moment of staring at each other in silence Inuyasha said, "You look Great Kagome, are ya ready to go?" "Yea." She walked down the steps toward his silver mustang that matched his hair. She got into the car and shuffled around in the seat for a while, "Do you wanna put on some music or something?" Inuyasha asked, he didn't like uncomfortable silence.

"Yea, sure." He leaned forward and turned on the radio, the car filled with a familiar song. My chemical romance's, I'm not okay, was thumping and Kagome smiled, "I love this song" Inuyasha looked at her, she really did look great in that dress, really great, even sexy, "Me two."

They arrived at Koga's house about ten minutes later, they had been singing MCR songs and had finally broken the ice, Inuyasha was glad that they had something in common. They walked through the front door and found that it was crazy in there, the music was up so loud Inuyasha couldn't even hear himself think, Yelping at the sudden noise he pressed his ears against his head.

"I'll go get us some drinks!" He yelled over the music, Kagome nodded and sat down in an empty chair, Inuyasha soon returned with two plastic cups of juice or something, he handed a cup to Kagome and sat down next to her.

Kagome was tapping her feet to the beat, she wanted him to ask her to dance really bad. Inuyasha POV: Inuyasha could see she wanted to dance, "So uh, wanna dance or something?" He asked, his ears perked up a little when she said yes. They moved out to the dance floor and began dancing to the beat, it was actually pretty fun, Kagome, thank god, wasn't one of those gross dancers like a lot of girls were.

She swayed to the music and twirled around him smiling the whole time, Inuyasha ended the song by dipping Kagome. He pulled her up and she was beaming. Next came a slow song, they shuffled there as all the partners got close to each other.

**Kagome POV**

'Oh god! Songo didn't teach me how to slow dance! What am I gonna do?' Inuyasha smiled and moved close to her, he warped his hands around Kagome's waist and she put her arms around his neck.

They swayed to the music and before Kagome knew it she had her head burrowed into his neck, it was warm and cozy, she smiled and continued to sway with him.

**Inuyasha POV**

'God she's hot' was all he could think as he watched Kagome sway with him, he had forgotten that anyone else was in the room, it was just like he was with Kikyo again, 'Kikyo…'

**Regular POV**

He immediately shoved Kagome off of him, he had sworn to himself he would never love again, love sucked, it just messed people up. Kagome was staring at him in horror, had she done something wrong? Was he not attracted to her at all, or was he mad that she wasn't, wait, this was his fault!

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Kagome yelled, half out of anger and half because he couldn't hear her any other way. "I-I cant do this Kikyo, I have to go…" "DID YOU JUST CALL ME KIKYO YOU ASS! IS THAT ALL I AM! HER REPLACEMENT!"

Now she was yelling out of anger, "Huh?" Inuyasha had just realized it was Kagome, not Kikyo, 'oops' "HUH! THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY YOU JERK!" Kagome stormed off and left him in the middle of the dance floor with everyone staring at him. Inuyasha blushed and ran after her, he found her at the punch table drinking a beer, "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what people do at a party! Getting drunk!" Kagome downed the rest of her beer and nearly choked, it was disgusting! 'How do people like this stuff!' she thought as she coughed, "That's enough Kagome, c'mon lets go…" Inuyasha said staring at her.

"No way! The party just started" Kagome attempted to grab another beer but Inuyasha blocked her grab and picked her up to leave. "Put me down you jerk!" Kagome was already drunk, and she had only had one beer. She elbowed him in the stomach and he dropped her as he fell to his knees. Kagome hit the floor with a thump and felt new pair of arms pick her up, She looked up to see who her new wheelchair was and almost choked on her own tongue.

It was Koga! "Hey, your Kagome right? Why are you here with this loser?" Koga asked smiling at her. "PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Koga hadn't expected her to blow up on him and he almost let her drop, but caught her before she hit the ground.

"I SAID NOW! IM SICK OF PEOPLE TREATING MY LIKE A PURSE!" The music had stopped and everyone was staring at her. Koga gently set her on her feet, right then Inuyasha's fist met Koga's face. "YOU LEAVE MY DATE ALONE!"

Koga fell to the ground and immediately socked Inuyasha in the gut knocking the air out of him, Inuyasha kneed Koga in the face and sent him flying across the room, Koga hit the wall and was running at his top speed at Inuyasha. Kagome, along with everyone else in the room was staring at the two demons or, one demon and a half demon in horror.

She couldn't believe they were fighting about her, she smiled but was to drunk to know, one beer! "OKAY! STOP FIGHTING!" Kagome yelled, they both looked at her, along with everyone else. She blushed, "I don't want anyone fighting over me…" Koga took one last swing at Inuyasha but missed 'cause he had a black eye that he couldn't see through.

Kagome walked out of the room and went to the back yard where she sat down on a swing. Inuyasha was sitting next to her suddenly and she almost fell outa her swing. But she caught herself and blushed. "You scared me," she said in a quite voice. "Sorry" he muttered. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, his Golden eyes were shining at her.

"Inuyasha?" She said in a small voice, "Yea" "I'm really sorry…" "It's okay Kagome, you didn't know that trash Koga would pick you up." She blushed, "Not about that…" "about what then? Storming off in the middle of the dance?" "No, it's just, I have to—"

Her voice was cut off by her leaning over and throwing up on his shoes, one drink. She fell off the swing and passed out, 'that's disgusting! She only had one friggen drink!' Inuyasha wiped his shoe on the ground trying to get her throw-up off, He sighed and picked her up. After he reached his car he was careful to lay her down in the back seat. He pulled out of Koga's driveway and started down the street…

"Where were you man! Why didn't you go to Koga's party?" Inuyasha was sitting across from Miroku at the lunch table. "I couldn't go, Songo was going to the movies and I had to 'accidentally' meet up with her." Inuyasha sighed and took a bite of his sandwich. "You have to tell me what happened!

Everyone in the school is talking about your fight and that chick screaming and going crazy and junk!" Miroku was grinning, "Don't forget to tell me what she looked like" He had his pervert smile on, Inuyasha began telling him about his interesting date with Kagome. "Then she threw up on my shoes!" He finished, "You said she passed out, what did ya do with her?"

He was smiling like a crazy person. "I took her home, god Miroku, you're disgusting, don't you have any self respect?" "I don't need it as long as I get what I want, and with that, what I want just arrived,"

Songo had just walked into the coffee shop, someone was with her. Miroku smiled, "C'ya later!" He was gone within seconds. Inuyasha sighed and watched as his friend went to talk to Songo and that girl, she looked familiar, "Kikyo…" He growled…

**A/N** Muhahaha! My first cliffy!

I hope everyone likes it! I spent a lot of time trying to

Figure out what was gonna happen at the party, ill have a

New chappy tomorrow, and don't forget to read my new book,

Detective Brown: The case of the gold digger, its funny, but I haven't

Brought Inuyasha and Kagome in yet, next chapter I will! Bye bye

InuTime


	4. Scheming

Ok, I have to answer some questions that were asked in reviews… I AM INU/KAG I don't like inu/kik or kag/kog X.X 

I don't review every chapter, only when I want people to know something.

In Detective Brown, Inuyasha hasn't come into the story yet, but he will in my next chappy.

And last, I'm not really sure why Songo is hanging with Kikyo… She's planning something…

How to love a hanyou in 30 days

And no, i don't own Inuyasha

**Chapter 4: Scheming**

**Songo POV**

The pervert walked up to me, just as I had planed. I really hoped that this would work, I had asked Kikyo to come with me to the coffee shop. My plan was simple, embarrass Kikyo to get her to drop the bet with Kagome, hopefully Inuyasha will get in an argument with her and piss her off, if she believes that Kagome will win the bet, she will quit before she's forced to leave…

Sparing Kagome the embarrassment of having Inuyasha reject her, I mean, I believe in her, but after you fall on a guy, elbow him in the stomach, and then barf on him, I think it'll be over soon… Songo had been staring in the direction of Miroku for a while thinking and hadn't even noticed him walk up and say hello.

"Songo, earth to Songo! You in there"  
Miroku was waving his hand in her face, "Uhh, Yea, what?" Miroku frowned, "Is that all I get 'Yea what?' you gotta have more than that, say hello." Songo pouted her lip out and he smiled, "Why don't you come sit with us?" He asked, smiling more. 'Miroku is so predictable, now all I need is for Inuyasha to be..'

Songo uncomfortably sat down next to Miroku and slapped him when he slipped his hand under her bottom, "Miroku you're such a perv! I don't know why I put up with you!" Songo was fuming, she hated when he tried to grope her, she also hated admitting to herself that she had liked Miroku for a long time, but he was to much of a player for her, he had a new girlfriend every two days, and he used the same moves, she wouldn't let herself fall prey to his fake charm.

Songo was sipping a coffee that a waitress had brought while staring at Inuyasha who was sitting as far away from Kikyo as possible. Squirming so that he wouldn't touch her, Kikyo just looked annoyed… 'C'mon Kikyo, say something to make him go off on you, I'm not putting up with this for nothing!' Songo was really bored sitting there waiting for them to get mad, so she sparked some interesting 'conversation'.

"So, Inuyasha, how was your date with Kagome?" she smiled when Kikyo shuttered. "Uhh, it was interesting, it wasn't really how I thought it would go…" "Interesting? You mean the part where Kagome got drunk and hurled on you?" "How did you know ab-" Kikyo cut him off, "Of course she knows, everyone does, Kagome such a loser she cant even act right on a date, puking on you, she's disgusting!" Kikyo said happily.

'Good job' Songo was mentally smirking when she saw Inuyasha's ear twitch as Kikyo said it. "I mean seriously," Kikyo turned and ran her fingers up Inuyasha sleeve, "You could do way better Inu, why do you waist your time with garbage like her" Kikyo sneered. Inuyasha turned to Kikyo, "Because Kikyo, Kagome's not the Garbage you are you fucking bitch!"

His face was red with anger, Everyone at the table was staring at him gawking, heck, everyone in the room was, people in their town didn't cuss a lot. Inuyasha, still swearing under his breath, pushed past Kikyo and left the coffee shop. Songo smiled, "What are you smiling at!" Kikyo gave Songo a death glare, She turned to face Kikyo, "A loser." Songo stood and left the coffee shop, hurrying to Kagome's house to tell her what had happened.

**Kagome POV**

Kagome had been in her room all of Sunday morning refusing to talk to any of her friends, she had woken up laying on her bed with a really bad headache, as her head had cleared she remembered the nights events. 'I'll never be able to face Inuyasha again!

That was so embarrassing!' Kagome was getting ready to take a shower, she figured a long warm shower would help her relax, she didn't know why, but the thought of never being able to see Inuyasha without the treat of him making fun of her like everyone else would come Monday, made Kagome want to cry.

'Is it possible that I like like him?' The warm water felt great after her day, or night, whatever. After about ten minutes there was a knock on her door, she shut off the shower and heard the knock again, "Yea Yea, ill be right there" She wrapped a towel around herself and opened the door. "AHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed bloody murder, Inuyasha was standing there sting at her with his mouth slightly open, he began apologizing nonstop, "Kagome I'm so sorry! I just wanted to surprise you."

Inuyasha's cheeks were almost redder than Kagome's, almost, she was blushing so hard she thought she had a sunburn. "SURPRISE ME! YOU SURPRISED ME ALRIGHT! GET OUT!" Kagome's voice rang through the house, you would be angry to if some guy was looking at you in nothing but a towel. Her mom came rushing though the door, "Are you alright?"

She surveyed the scene with horror, maybe it wasn't a good idea to let him in, she had just thought it would make Kagome happy. "MOTHER!" Kagome had angry tears coming out of her eyes…

**Inuyasha POV**

Okay, so here I am gawking at Kagome who screaming in a towel when her mom walks in! And what do I do? I attempt to run away but get caught on Kagome's dresser and fall on my face, smooth. He mom's staring in horror at me and so is Kagome, god I feel like an idiot, I just had to come tell her I didn't mind she puked on me, note to self, make sure girls know who you are when you knock on their bathroom door…

Kagome sat down and started sobbing about how horrible everything this weekend was and how she was never going to outlive this, 'She has really great legs… What the heck! I'm thinking like Miroku!' Her mom came and helped me up saying softly, "I think you should come back later Inuyasha." "Uhh, yea, later!"

I was outa that room so fast I don't think they saw me leave, I could still hear Kagome crying after I got into the hall, I hate it when girls cry, it's a sucky weakness, but it's the only one I have, I hope… When I got home I called Miroku and told him everything, I could practically hear him grinning though the phone, "So? How's her body? Did you see anything?"

Came Miroku's voice through the line, "No you perv, I wasn't trying to…" "C'mon, you know you were checking her out as she was screaming!" "No I wasn't!" "Whatever…" "Okay, she has really great legs, but that was all I saw."

Inuyasha looked guiltily at his desk. "Cool, since you don't like her and Songo hates me, do ya think I could have Kagome?" "No way!" Inuyasha hang up on Miroku in mid-sentence.

**Songo POV**

I walked into Kagome's room and found her sitting on the bed look like her best friend was just hit by a car.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting down next to her. "Nothing" "Tell me. I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything, plus, I think I can make you feel better." "Okay, I was taking a shower and someone comes to my door, thinking that it's mom or something I open up and Inuyasha is standing there staring at me!

I've never felt so self-conches in my whole life! Not even in that dress you guys made me wear!" Tears were threatening to spill. "Oh my god, he saw you in a towel! That no good Perv!" Songo hugged Kagome and then said, "Well, you shouldn't have to do this bet much longer, Kikyo is most likely going to pull out."

"Why?" Kagome asked looking at Songo. "Because, when she talked bad about you at the coffee shop Inuyasha got all mad and cussed her out then stormed off, I guess he came here…" 'Inuyasha cussed her out because of me' Kagome smiled, no one but her friends stood up for her. Songo stayed for a while and had dinner then had to go home because her curfew was 11:30.

**Kagome POV**

After Songo left I went to my room and grabbed my phone, laying on my bed I dialed Inuyasha's number that I had gotten from Eri, "Hello?" Inuyasha's voice said through the receiver. "Uhh, hi, it's Kagome" "Kagome?" his voice was clear now, "I'm really sorry about what happened earlier, I didn't mean to Uhh, well, yea." "I know, and I'm sorry for blowing up on you, I get embarrassed really easily." 'Like now…'

"Yea, I understand." "so, see you at school." Kagome said and was about to turn off the phone when she heard his voice come through, "Wanna go on a date this weekend?" Kagome stared at the receiver in disbelief, 'Is he asking me out again? Wow…'

"Sure! As long as there's no beer, no dancing, and no Koga…" Inuyasha laughed, "Okay, sounds like a plan, "C'ya at school." "Bye." Kagome hung up the phone and did what every girl does when they get a date with a hot guy, (except ones that don't do it )

She jumped up and down on her bed happily. After about two minutes of jumping Kagome tired out and sat down, yawning she un-tucked her comforter and went to sleep, what a day…

I hope everyone likes it! Please review!

**A/N** Detective Brown chapter 2, is coming out today or tomorrow, and I'm bringing Inuyasha in. also, tell me if this sounds like a good book… Kagome ran away from home at 15, now 18 she's been framed for the crime of the century, when she goes to a triple max prison in Antarctica, she makes some interesting new friends, can she survive long enough to be proven innocent?


	5. What comes around

**How to Love a Hanyou in 30 Days**

**Chapter 5: What Comes Around**

Kagome walked through the halls with a sigh,she was right, everyone had somehow heard about the party on Saturday. She walked past people and they would whisper and giggle, one girl she had passed made a puking sound and Kagome only became even more embarrassed. After what seemed like a mile she reached Songo's locker and waited for her there.

After a few minutes Songo stalked up with her fists clinched. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked surprised by her friends angry look. "It's the third time today he's tried to touch me! She yelled, "THE THRID TIME! And if he does it again I'm gonna leave him black and blue!"

Songo pounded her locker in frustration. "Okay, deep breath." Kagome said patting her friend on the back, she was glad that she could focus on Songo's problems rather than her own. Songo sighed and they stood there for a few minutes in silence until the bell rang,

"C'ya later!" Songo yelled walking to her own class and leaving Kagome standing there. 'Poor Songo, she must really like Miroku…' Kagome thought to herself as she slowly made her way to her class.

**Inuyasha POV**

"I was late because my, err, brother turned off my alarm…" He lied to the attendance lady. Smiling, she handed him a detention slip, "Don't let it happen again…" He folded the slip up and stuck it in his pocket. He walked slowly to class, he was already late, so why hurry?

He passed some lockers, a fountain, and then the bathrooms. "Inuyasha?" He heard a soft voice whisper, Turning around he saw Kikyo standing in the bathroom door looking smug. She smiled and advanced towards him. Letting the bathroom door clamp shut she stood in front of him, she was wearing a mini skirt and a pink tank top.

"what do you want, Kikyo." he slurred her name. "Why do I have to want something to be with my Inu?" She said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, she was in major denial… "One, I'm not your Inu, two, your in denial, three, back up off me!" He yelled as she attempted to rub his ear, girl had no idea what personal space was. Kikyo sighed, "Inuyasha, I know you want me, not that hag Kagome." She said and smiled at him.

"Kikyo, I do not want the likes of you, maybe you haven't noticed, but we broke up." Inuyasha glared at her. "I'm not losing this bet!" Kikyo used her miko powers to hold Inuyasha against the wall, "And I know just how to win…"

Kikyo smiled as she advanced towards Inuyasha, closing her eyes she slowly pressed her lips against his, Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise.. X.x

**Kagome POV (3 minutes earlier)**

"Mr. Larfingtimeo, My I please use the restroom?" Kagome had had a sudden urge to go, bad. "Kagome, is it an emergency?" He asked looking up from his papers, "Yes." Kagome blushed, "The you may go." Kagome hurried towards the bathroom, she wondered how long she could hold, going at the top speed you can go with your legs clamped shut she scurried down the hall turning the corner to the bathroom, "Salvation!" she yelled to no one.

The halls were oddly dark, Kagome looked around, 'That's odd.' She hurried into the bathroom and on her way brushed past Kikyo, it was like she lived in there. Kikyo scowled at Kagome, but she let her pass without getting into a fight, luckily, Kagome couldn't fight now or she'd burst. Sighing happily she washed her hands.

She walked out of the bathroom and stared in horror at the sight in front of her, Inuyasha and Kikyo were sitting there making out! Tears suddenly threatened to fall, Kikyo turned and smiled coolly at Kagome. The sadness she had been feeling turned into anger. "YOU JERK!" she yelled at Inuyasha who had just noticed she was there. He made a pitiful attempt to push Kikyo off, but it seemed that he was frozen, Kagome shuttered with anger just looking at him, traitor!

Kikyo let him go and he ran to Kagome side and tried to hug her. "Get your arm off of me you scum bag!" Kagome yelled pushing his arm off and wiping where it had been like she might be infected. "Kagome, I didn't want to she made me!" Inuyasha tried to explain but Kagome simply pulled her hand up and whacked him across the face, "That's for leading me on!" She yelled angrily and stormed off towards her class.

**Songo POV**

"He's not worth it Kagome." Songo said in a soothing voice as she held her sobbing friend. "I told you he was trouble!" Eri said, she was sitting across the table from them scowling in Inuyasha's direction. "I was really starting to like him!" Kagome sobbed through gulps for air, "Th-then he goes off with that winch on me!"

She began to cry harder into Songo's shoulder, she was making a large wet spot. "It's okay, you shouldn't waist your tears on him Kagome…"

Songo said as she patted Kagome's head. And she thought she was having issues with Miroku, look at poor Kagome. She noticed Inuyasha making his way over to their table, Eri was giving him a death glare that said: If you mess with my friends feelings anymore, demon or not I'll rip your throat out!

Inuyasha stopped when he noticed Eri's glare, but continued to walk over. Songo decided to also join in the death glaring, hers was along the line of: One more step and I'll shoot you! Amazingly he kept going, he had defiantly seen their stares though because he was being cautious.

Kagome had stopped crying and was now looking at her nails with complete interest. Songo raised an eyebrow when he sat down, "Ladies." He muttered, but never took his eyes off of Kagome, "Jerk…" Eri replied. "I heard that," He said looking at Eri, "I know" She said, "Now what do you want?" Eri asked looking angry, "To talk to Kagome."

Inuyasha said looking her in the eye. "No, go away!" Eri's temper was getting thin. "Not without Kagome" Inuyasha said moving his gaze to Kagome who was still examining her nails intently. "Get out of here Inuyasha…" Songo said softly, "Haven't you hurt Kagome enough?" She looked him in the eye.

**Kagome POV**

For the first time Kagome looked up, Inuyasha saw a tear roll down her cheek, he immediately felt a pang of guilt. He hated it when females cried. "Kikyo's probably waiting for you Inuyasha…" Kagome hissed, so low he could barley hear her.

"That's just it Kagome! I don't want to be with Kikyo! She used her miko's powers to hold me against that wall and kiss me against my will!" Kagome looked at him in the eyes, trying to decide if he was lying, it would explain the darkness in the halls, and she did want to believe him badly.

The image of Kikyo pressed against him was burned into her mind. "Please believe me…" He said staring at her with his gorgeous golden eyes, she lost herself in his eyes for a moment.

Snapping back to reality Kagome looked at her friends for advice, they were all waiting for her decision, her eyes went back to Inuyasha who was looking as hopeful as a puppy waiting for scraps off the table. (I couldn't resist) "We need to talk later." Kagome said as she stood from the table, she had to go to the bathroom.

**Kikyo POV**

The doors to my bathroom slammed open, someone was using miko powers. Kagome walked through the door and glared at me, "You witch! You're cheating!" She yelled. "Kagome, in our little bet I never said I couldn't tell Inuyasha not to be with you…" I smiled at her.

"You're right." She had her fake smile on, "You know what else you never said I couldn't do?" She started walking towards me, "What?" Kikyo asked looking at Kagome, "THIS!" Kagome sent an energy serge at Kikyo, it hit her and sent her flying across the room, she hit the wall hard but was on her feet, "You're right! I didn't!"

Kikyo pinned Kagome against the wall with a spell, Kagome broke it with a counter-curse and flew at Kikyo with her arms forward. She wrapped her hands around Kikyo's neck and held her up for a moment, Kikyo caught a glance at Kagome's eyes, the were almost red. She kicked Kagome in the chest, Kagome dropped Kikyo who fell to the floor and rubbed her neck, she was breathing hard, "Truce, until we can finish this?"

Kikyo offered holding her hand out cautiously, Kagome took it and shock, "Until another day…" Kagome looked around the bathroom at the damage they had done, the door was broken, a stall had fallen over, and there was an indention where Kikyo had hit the wall. Kagome smiled…

**A/N** He he! I couldn't resist… Kikyo gets on my nerves, tell me if you thought Kagome beating her up was a bit far fetched, cause I'm not sure please review! InuTime


	6. Forgive and Forget

How to love a hanyou in 30 days

Chapter 6:  
Forgive and Forget

Kagome POV "Stupid no good low life witch" Kagome mumbled as she stalked through the halls, if she thought everyone talking about her when she threw up on a guy was bad, she was wrong, being talked about for beating the crap outta Kikyo was way worse.

Apparently she couldn't keep her yap shut, and you'd think she would be ashamed? Kikyo however, was the exact opposite of ashamed, she flaunted it, "I'm Kikyo and I'm a miko that got beat up by another miko!"

She was disgusting. 'I bet she just wants people to think I'm mean.' Kagome thought as she reached her locker. She slammed it open and heard a loud, "OUCH!" Her eyes widened and she swung her locker back to find herself facing Koga. He was holding his nose whimpering.

"Ohmygod!" Kagome immediately attempted to help him but ended up elbowing him, "I'm sooo sorry." She couldn't believe it, now people were going to think she liked to attack random people! "S'okay" Koga said from behind his hand, he rubbed his nose and sat up, "So, Kagome, do you wanna go on a date with me?" She blushed; she had a date with Inuyasha this weekend.

"Uhh, sorry Koga, I can't, prior engagement." He looked at the ground for a moment, "That's cool, another time." Koga stood and left her standing there gawking at him. 'God.' Kagome grabbed her books and hurried off to class, she had a hanyou to get to and forgive.

Inuyasha POV Inuyasha turned up his CD player; he was listening to his favorite band, MCR. The beat went through him. He smiled, his favorite song came on. I'm not okay. He mouthed the words as they went through his head.

Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say I never want to let you down or have you go

It's better off this way

For all the dirty looks

The photographs your boyfriend took

Remember when you broke your foot

From jumping out the second floor

I'm not okay

I'm not okay

I'm not okay

You wear me out

Right after he finished the chorus Kagome walked into the room, she sat down next to Sango. (X.x) Kagome was watching him like a hawk, after a moment she motioned for him to come over to her. Inuyasha was a little scared, after what had happened with Kikyo he saw Kagome in a whole new way. She wasn't the helpless little girl he thought, she had power just like him.

He obediently walked over to Kagome but never took his headphones off.  
What will it take to show you that

It's not the life it seems (I'm not okay)

I've told you time and time again

You sing the words

But don't know what it means

To be a joke and look

Another line without a hook

I held you close as we both shook

For the last time take a good hard look

I'm not okay

I'm not okay

I'm not okay

You wear me out

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and he took this as a good sign, cupping his hands in her own she led him to the hall. Once they were out in the hall Kagome leaned close and said, "Inuyasha, I forgive you."

It took him a minute to register this, forgive meant he did something, which he didn't! "For what?" He asked slyly, "Kissing Kikyo," She said plain as day. She leaned up and rubbed his ear, "It's okay, but DON'T do it again."

His ear immediately tingled at her touch, her hands were so soft. Snapping back to reality he muttered, "I didn't kiss her get it through your head that I wouldn't kiss anyone but you!" Kagome was shocked by his remark, they hadn't ever kissed before, and she hadn't ever kissed anyone. Suddenly Inuyasha couldn't control himself, leaning forward he slowly closed the distance between their faces.

Their lips brushed lightly and they would have kissed longer but the teacher choose this moment to come and get them, "C'mon you silly kids, get offa each other and sit down!" Inuyasha grumbled and unwillingly let go of Kagome, stupid teacher.

'I can't believe he just kissed me!' Kagome stared after Inuyasha as he walked into the classroom, "You to Kagome." Her teacher sucked, worst moment ever to choose to come get people! Kagome had been leaning against the wall for support since her own legs seemed to work like jelly, she pushed off the wall and stood the awkwardly, "Come on Miss, now!"

Her teacher pointed to her chair and Kagome sat down very slowly so not to fall, wow. After a while in class something light hit Kagome on the head, rubbing the spot where a small slip of paper was stuck in her hair instinctively, she pulled the note out and read it: Pick up where we left off later? -Inuyasha Where did you guys leave off? -Miroku You're a pervert Miroku! -Sango (Call me later) Would you guys quit writing on my note and give it to Kagome! -Inuyasha Okay. -Miroku Whatever -Sango:

Kagome smiled and looked at Sango who sat behind her, she scribbled something on the paper and threw to Sango, she to wrote something and threw it to Miroku who also added to it and finally dropped on Inuyasha's head.

He opened it: Is my place good? -Kagome Kagome! You should be ashamed -Sango OOO What are you guys doing at HER place? (Tell me details when you get home.) -Miroku: Inuyasha couldn't help but start laughing, Miroku was such a perv. He felt the presence of Mr. Makita nearby so he hid the note and began working on his homework.

(After school)

Kagome had been pacing her house all afternoon, she was so not prepared for Inuyasha to come over! Her little brother would be a pest and her grandpa would rant about how no half-demon would spoil his granddaughter, she decided she needed some music to help her feel better.

Long ago Just like the hearse,

You die to get in again

We are so far from you Burning on,

Just like a match you strike to incinerate

The lives of everyone you know

And what's the worst you take (worst you take)

From every heart you break (heart you break)

And like a blade you stain (blade you stain)

Well, I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?

Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long and goodnight

She was laying on her bed listening to the beat, something about my chemical romance seemed to help Kagome get calmed down. She sang along to the words she knew by heart,

Came a time

When every star falls

Brought you to tears again We are the very hurt you sold

And what's the worst you take (worst you take)

From every heart you break (heart you break)

And like a blade you stain (blade you stain)

Well, I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?

Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long and goodnight

Well, if you carry on this way

Things are better if I stay So long and goodnight

So long and goodnight

Ding dong Kagome ran to the door and opened it, she smiled when she saw Inuyasha standing there, her smile disappeared however, when she noticed he was bleeding from his gut. Her eyes widened in horror, "Are you okay!" Inuyasha slumped down on her doorway, Kagome immediately rushed to his side, she shed a tear and began yelling for help, what she didn't see, was Koga standing in the shadows of a tree smiling, with blood on his hands.

Yay! All done! Does a happy dance Okay, I will not up-date until I get 3 reviews. Cause I love reviews! Hope you liked it, I fell sort of bad though, I always make poor Koga the bad guy, because I hate him! Eye twitch Inu/Kags forever! 


	7. Coming Clean

What happened in previous chapters: Kagome was dared to make Inuyasha love her. (Duh) Kagome beat kikyo up. Inuyasha is currently sprawled out on Kagome's porch with a large cut on his stomach from Koga, jealous bastard. P.S. I don't own Inuyasha... 

**How to love a Hanyou in 30 days**

**Coming Clean**

XXX

Kagome POV

Okay, I was freaking out. I mean, who wouldn't? Inuyasha had half his gut hanging out on my porch! I mean, yeah I was concerned, but sadly, I was more disgusted. I know that makes me sound shallow, but, EW. Okay, so here I am, standing over him screaming my brains out when my mom comes running in, "What's WORNG!"

Mom stopped dead in her tracks, staring wide-eyed at poor Inuyasha. "Oh-My-God…" My mom was at my side fusing and screaming with me. Inuyasha was now awake staring not at his open stomach, but at us with terror in his eyes.

Like we were insane, okay, sure we looked a little odd screaming, but you know, he was hurt. "Would you guys quit fusing?" I can't believe he asked me that! "Wh-what?" I was in momentary shock, he was insane, 'will you quit fusing?' it's like he doesn't know he has his guts practically hanging out.

I think he realized why we were freaking out and sighed. "I'm a Hanyou, this is nothing but a scratch, I'm fine." I had a little, ohhhh, moment. "Oh." My mom said it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

We helped him stand up and led him over to the couch, before we set him down mom got all, no blood on my couch! So we had to search the house for a towel. After we finally found one Inuyasha got to sit down for, a nap?

I just sat down next to him and watched him sleeping. After a while, yea, I got bored, so I turned on a movie, Shawn of the Dead. I got about half-way through before I fell asleep on something soft and mushy, a little lumpy to. I never knew the sofa was this soft.

XXX

Regular POV

"Kagome's so cute with him." Kagome's mother was smiling down at her daughter who was fast asleep on Inuyasha, "Get that no good demon off my granddaughter!" Her grandpa whispered to Kagome's mom. "Shh, don't wake them" Kagome snored softly and shifted on Inuyasha's shoulder, trying to find a comfortable position. She was having the worst dream…

Kikyo was laughing crazily, "Why hello, Inuyasha…" She slowly stepped toward him, "I've been wanting to talk to you so bad." She ran her fingers up his collar. Kagome was running down a never ending hallway to them, she knew anything with Kikyo was bad, real bad.

XxDreamxX

_"Inuyasha!" Her voice echoed through the hall. He can't hear you! A voice taunted her as she still moved down the hall, though she didn't move. "Inuyasha!" Kikyo turned and scowled at her, "As I was saying, I wanted to talk to you…" Kikyo traced his chin with her fingers, mapping every inch. Inuyasha looked blank, almost scared._

_"You think Kagome loves you Inuyasha?" His eyes darkened, "Of course." His words were dry, as if he himself, barley believed them. "I'm sorry to break it to you Inuyasha, but she feels nothing for you, not a ping of love, or guilt, in fact, I'm the only reason she spared a glance at you." His eyes widened, "That's not true."_

_She smiled, "Is it? Why don't you ask her?" Kagome was pulled down the hall, a strange force dragged her, she stopped in front of them, Kikyo still pressed against him. "Tell him Kagome; tell him how we made a bet of how you could make him love you." Kikyo watched Kagome with an evil smile. "I- that's not-"_

_Kagome was about to deny any such things, she did care for him! Tell the truth! Why do you care if he knows? Her thought was dry, suddenly she felt like the words were being dragged from her voice. "Yes, it was all a bet." He looked hurt and betrayed. She couldn't believe that she had spoken those words._

_"I didn't mean that! It's that" She stuttered until she was cut short by the same cold voice. That's all… Kagome couldn't speak, her voce had shut off in her thought. She kept trying to tell him it wasn't true, even though it was._

_Suddenly she was dragged back down the hallway, but she could still see Kikyo and Inuyasha clear as day. Kikyo pressed against him, "Don't worry, I never would use you for revenge." She slipped her face next to his and broke the distance between them, her cold lips held Inuyasha there, Kagome could almost feel them herself._

_She shuddered with anger, 'Get your lips off of her!' She tried to say it, but it was only thoughts. She tried to run to them, smack Kikyo off or something, he was her man! It was then that Kagome knew she couldn't keep on with this stupid bet, it was mean and if Inuyasha ever found out, he would be so hurt, he would probably feel like she did when she thought Kikyo and Inuyasha were making out in the hall. She also needed to come clean, but could she dare try to tell him that? 'I don't want to lose him…' My work here is done…_

XxEnd dreamxX

Kagome woke up with sweat running down her temples. Her breath was faster than usual, she tried to fluff her pillow only to find Inuyasha snoring under her, surprised she put her head on his shoulder and stared at his face. Slowly His golden eyes cracked open and looking into Kagome's own brown ones, She felt color rushing to her cheeks and looked away.

'He must think I'm creepy, just staring at him.' He smiled, and wrapped his arm around her, "It's ok…" his voice faded as he slumped back down on the arm of the couch, 'He must be really tired…' She slipped out of his arm and went to her own bed, yea he was soft, but not a real pillow.

XXX

Kagome had searched the house for a while, looking for Inuyasha, apparently he had found her gone in the middle of the night and decided to go home, and amazingly he was already healed. She'd been thinking about that dream, and coming clean. She couldn't eat breakfast, she had way to many nerves, like butterflies times 20!

She just sat there chewing her nails across from her brother. Don't let anyone tell you your life is over, be any color that you are! Step into the rush now you don't have to know now do it all before you cry… She was mentally singing those words over and over in her head.

"So how is Inuyasha? You two looked soooo cute on the couch last night!" Soto joked. (Not sure if I spelled Soto right, X.x) "Shut up Soto!" Kagome blushed, had they all just been watching them asleep on the couch? "Soto, don't pick on your sister." Soto laughed and continued to eat. "Get to school before you're late."

XXX

Kagome dreadfully walked towards Inuyasha locker, everyone at school had finally stopped making hurling sounds when she passed by. She stood at his locker and began to examine her nails, when she heard his footsteps approaching her she looked up and smiled, even though inside she was on the verge of tears.

"I had, err, fun last night." He laughed, Kagome pressed her lips into a small line, "Yea, fun." He frowned, "So what brings you here?" Kagome shrugged, "Just saying hi, you know, check up on you." "Okay…" Kagome grabbed his hand and led him down the hall, "where are we going?" Inuyasha asked looking truly puzzled.

"Some place where we can be alone." He grinned, "Can't get enough of me?" Kagome laughed, "You're starting to remind me of Miroku." Inuyasha silently let Kagome pull him down the hall. She led him into a small empty classroom. "I need to come clean on something Inuyasha…." Kagome examined the tiles on the floor, "About what?" He put his hand on her shoulder, "I, well, you see" She stuttered, "Okay" 'I'll just get it over and done with.' Kagome took a deep breath.

"You see, I, we meet because of a bet I had, with, Kikyo." Inuyasha looked blank for a minute, then Kagome went back to examining the tiles, waiting for him to blow up on her and dump her like last weeks pop band. "Ok, so you had a bet with Kikyo, about me?" Kagome blushed, "Yea, I was, supposed to get you to love my in a month…" He half smiled, "A month? That's pretty confident for a chick that's never been on a date before." She blushed even more. "I'm really really really sorry, and I didn't know how cool and fun you were, I really wish I could take it back."

Kagome was apologizing profusely. Inuyasha brought his index finger to her lips, "Shh, I don't want you to take it back, if you did we wouldn't have ever meet…" Kagome looked into his eyes, they didn't look hurt, they looked golden as ever. "You- you forgive me?" Hope filled her voice, "Of course!" He brought his face down to Kagome's and slowly brushed his lips across hers, that instant a shock went through her whole body, not bad shock, but good.

She leaned into his kiss and they didn't break apart until Kagome was out of breath from lack of air. She hurled herself at him and wrapped her arms around him, he returned her embrace, and smiled into her hair. "Hey Kagome?" "Yea?" He smiled even more, "I have to sort of go to class, I'm gonna be late…" "Okay, I'll see you later…"

XXX

A/N Done! Finally! Ok, I'm not sure if this is the end, or if I'll have one more chapter… tell me if I should end here?

Next chapter sum: Kagome and Inuyasha are finally true to each other and with no more threat from Kikyo what will they do? Find out who attacked Inuyasha and take em' done!


	8. Epilogue

A/N AWWWHHHHH! I'm so sad, My first real Fanfic is coming to an end Gets all teary Ok… Ok… I'll be ok, Sniffles Now, I wanna thank everyone for sticking with me on here, I hope you enjoy the final chapter… Of… How to love a Hanyou in 30 days.  
Oh I think I'm gonna cry!

Chapter 8 Epilogue   
Kagome sat next to Inuyasha at lunch, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek as she set her tray down, they had been kissing a lot lately, but that's just what happens when your in love.

She saw Koga glaring at her from across the cafeteria, he was chewing on a chicken leg and sending ice spikes her way. Her thoughts slipped back to the night she had found Inuyasha on her doorstep, with a large gash on his stomach.

She couldn't remember the night that clearly, but she did remember hearing someone in the bushes, and the day after when she was on her way to school she had found fur caught in her bushes.

Wondering what it all meant, after lunch, Kagome waited in the hall for Koga, who she had been planning to interrogate about where he was the said night. As if on que, Koga began to walk down the hall.

Kagome hurried to catch up with him, he walked pretty fast so this task wasn't as easy as it sounded. She took two steps for every one of his own, but she did manage to catch up to him.

Koga eyed her and sighed, "Shouldn't you go be with dog breath over there?" He nodded in the direction of Inuyasha who was glaring at them both, wondering what Kagome would be doing with Koga?

"Oh… Uhh.. No? I mean, no!" Kagome stuttered, Koga snorted cockily, "So, you've finally come to your senses and decided I was the better choice?" Kagome raised a brow at the wolf, "Uhh… No…" She said, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"What I really want Koga, is to, Uhh… Ask you, if--" Then Koga cut her off, "If I'll go out with you to Miroku's party this weekend?" His voice was full of hope, 'why can't he get that I'm WITH Inuyasha?' Kagome thought, she sighed as she turned in front of Koga, time to be tough.

"Look, Koga, you're a great guy, but I'm with Inuyasha and I'd really appreciate it if you would STOP coming on to me, OK?" Kagome's voice sounded stern and it echoed over the suddenly silent hall.

She looked over to Inuyasha who was smiling and nodding at her, then to Koga who looked hurt and angry. "Is that the only reason you're over here, to make me seem like a fool?" He asked, glaring at her with pure hate in his eyes.

"No, I want to ask, where were you three days ago? That night, around eight?" Koga stepped back, clearly thinking, "I was.. Uhh…" Kagome's eyes widened, 'He did it didn't he!' She took a deep breath before doing the one thing she could, slapping him with all her might.

Her hand glowed pink with power as it made contact with Koga's taken back face, he was knocked back onto the floor and suddenly everyone gasped and formed a circle around them.

"You ASS! Koga, you have NO right to be alive you little ball of SLIME! I know what you did and I want YOU to know that I will hate you with the fire of A THOUSAND SUNS! I hope you burn in hell while being torn limb from limb!" Kagome turned on her heal and took Inuyasha by the arm, Leading him through the crowd with her head held up high, not caring about the whispers.

"No! Kagome wait!" Koga yelled, a large imprint of her hand on his face, he stood to follow but she turned and glared at him, clearly wishing him death, he mouthed the words 'I'm sorry" But she turned her back and continued to walk away with Inuyasha, who was looking more than confused.

The next day 

Kagome and Inuyasha sat together under a cherry tree, its blossoms floating in the wind around them, he turned to her, "So.. Are you ever gonna tell me what that thing with Koga was about, he didn't try to feel you up or something did he?" Inuyasha asked, his tone neutral.

Kagome smiled at him and brought her face to his own, kissing him for a moment, then pulled back and flipped her hair in the wind, "You don't need to know, all you need to know is that kiss, and it should be enough."

Inuyasha leaned against the tree, for a moment everything was still, and peaceful. He wished this moment with Kagome could last forever, and tugged her back into his arms, kissing her forehead.

Kagome laughed and placed a kiss on his lips, he smiled at her and said, "It is."

The…  
End………

A/N Its.. So sad, I know its short, but I think it's a good ending, lol, ok, I love you all, and I hope you enjoyed my short ending. I'm going to fix the old chapters so they are easier to read, ok, Lots O Love, InuTime

P.S. I'm thinking there's a sequel in the air!  
Read and review please! Bye! 


End file.
